Dragon's Roar, Dragon's Fury
by Daughter of Christ 4ever
Summary: Lucy is kicked out of Fairy Tail, but gains two new keys, and soon learns a secret about herself: she is the Dragon Queen. Lucy returns to Magnolia three years after she left Fairy Tail with her new guild, Dragon's Fury.
1. Chapter 1: Betrayed

Lucy sighed. Ever since Lisanna returned, she had been ignored by the majority of Fairy Tail.

"This sucks." The girl sighed, dropping her head onto the bar table, and groaned.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" a male voice asked, and the girl sighed.

"It's nothing, Gray." Lucy replied, plastering a false smile onto her face. Gray, however, wasn't fooled.

"Lucy. We've worked together since the Eisenwald incident." What's wrong?" Gray truly sounded concerned, but Lucy shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong. I promise." _Another fake smile, another lie_. Gray sighed, and whispered, "You can always tell me, Luce."

Lucy stiffened; she hated that nickname, especially when used by Natsu Dragneel. Lucy was hiding a dark secret: the great 'Salamander' was abusive; both verbally and physically.

"Hey, Lucy! Can we talk?"

"Sure, I guess."

"You're off Team Natsu."

Of all of the things Lucy expected to hear, that was not one of them.

"W… what?"

"You heard me. Lisanna is replacing you." Natsu continued, still smiling.

Lucy spun on her heel, and ran to the second floor, where Master Makarov's office was located. Tears trickled down her face, but Lucy ignored them. She knocked, and entered the office.

"Master?"

"Yes, child?"

"I… I'd like to leave Fairy Tail."

"What caused this, Luciana?" Not many knew her real name, but the master knew.

"I… I was betrayed by those I called family." Lucy whispered, tears falling faster.

"Very well, child. Give me your hand."

Lucy did so, more tears falling as she watched the mark vanish. Gray walked in, and removed his shirt, the message clear.

"If Lucy is leaving, then so am I." he stated, and watched as his guild mark was removed as well.

"G… Gray… you… d… didn't have to do that." Lucy whispered, but was pulled into a hug.

"There was no way I was letting you leave alone." Gray whispered, and led Lucy out of Makarov's office. The two reached the stairs, and stopped. Luc y gasped, and rushed out of the guild, her eyes pooling with tears.

"Lucy!" Gray yelled after her, glared at Natsu and Lisanna, and followed Lucy, mentally cursing Natsu.

Lucy's feet pounded on the concrete as she ran.

"How could I have been so _stupid_?!" she whispered, and cursed herself for being so weak.

"Lucy!" Gray called, and sighed. Lucy had been acting… odd… lately, mostly around Natsu.

"Could her actions have something to do with him?"

Lucy, meanwhile, was found by Natsu. She gasped, and tried to run, but was stopped by Natsu's flames.

"Natsu…" she whispered, but was silenced by Natsu speaking.

"You really are slow, _Luce_. I'm not going to let you leave that easily." Natsu sneered, and hissed, "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Lucy screamed as the fire burned her skin, and dimly saw Natsu smile. Natsu walked over to Lucy, and kicked her in the ribs, making her cry out in pain again.

"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" Natsu roared, and turned away, smiling, only to stop when Gray's voice roared, "ICE MAKE: SHIELD!"

"Gray." Natsu greeted, and smirked.

"ICE MAKE: ICE IMPACT!" Gray was furious, Natsu claimed that Lucy was his nakama, but he was attacking her, even used his most powerful attack.

"ICE MAKE: PRISON!" No, scratch that, Gray was pissed. No one hurt Lucy, not without getting hurt, even Natsu.

"Come on, Lucy. No need to stay."

"A… all right." Lucy stammered, and stood with Gray's help. The two former Fairy Tail mages left Magnolia, on a journey that would change their lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2: The Start

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! Sorry this is so so very late! I do not own Fairy Tail!**

After several hours on the road, Gray noticed how _tired _Lucy seemed, and slowed down to an easy walk.

"You… You didn't have to do that…" his friend panted, but Gray shook his head, arguing, "I'm not a slave driver, Lucy."

Even as he spoke, his eyes burned with the promise of pain, all directed at Natsu. Slowly, he'd pulled the story from Lucy, and was shocked at the fire Dragon Slayer's actions._ No one should go through what Lucy did. I'll make him pay! _Gray swore, so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see the other man until he heard, "Can you get _off _me please?"

"Sorry," Gray apologized, hastily scrambling to his feet, and held out a hand to help the person up.

"Thank you," the man said, lightly pulling his hood, which had fallen when Gray fell on him, back up.

"Why are you hiding your face?" Lucy, who'd stayed a few paces behind Gray, questioned, and the man glanced at her.

"I prefer it," he answered, and then after a pause, "Where are you two headed?"

"Era," Lucy replied, and the man nodded.

"Do you mind if I come with you?" he asked, but Gray snapped, "Tell us who you are first."

"I'm Shinta," the man said, and pulled off his hood. "Shinta Fernandes."

Gray moved in front of Lucy, and hissed, "What do you want? Revenge for the ass- kicking we gave your brother?"

"No!" Shinta responded sharply, "actually, I want to thank you for that… My brother… he sought to control heaven, so I turned to the ways of Earth."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, and Shinta smiled, before launching into an explanation.

Later, Shinta noticed the burn on Lucy's face, and asked about it.

"I'm sorry if I bring up something painful for you," he apologized, "but how did you receive that burn?"

Lucy hesitated for a minute, and then replied, "Someone who I thought was a friend… they… they turned on me. Gray was able to get to me in time, but he was able to burn my face before Gray arrived."

"I'm sorry. But, do you want me to try and heal it?"

"Sure. I'm not sure if it will work though," Lucy sighed, and watched as Shinta's hand lit up, and then hissed. When the man pulled his hand away, he shook his head, saying, "Whoever this person is, they're powerful. I couldn't do anything. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Lucy managed to smile, "you tried."

A shout from the forest distracted the small group, and Lucy took off, following the direction it had come from. Gray followed her, and froze.

"Lucy," he hissed, "Those are Sabertooth members!"

"So?" Lucy demanded, "They're in trouble!"

Grabbing one of her keys, Lucy shouted, "Open, Gate of the Lion! Leo!"

"What do you need, princess?" Loke asked, and Lucy quickly explained. Once she was done, Leo nodded, and moved to help the two men. Gray sighed, and summoned his magic, fully prepared to help the men, but stopped when he saw Lucy launch herself into the fight, summoning another Celestial Spirit as she did so.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked Rouge as he stirred.

"Wha- Who are you?" he questioned, and he swore the person almost smirked.

"A friend," the figure replied. Rouge started to sit up, only to be stopped by a hand.

"Not yet," the person cautioned, "my friend is still healing you."

"Actually," a new voice called, "I'm done."

"We can't trust them!" a third voice cried, "they're Sabertooth!"

"We're not," Rouge managed to say, and fully sat up with the first person's help. Glancing at the person who helped him, Rouge asked, "Why are you hiding your face?"

"Ah," the person seemed at a loss for words, so they just sighed, and pushed the cowl that hid their face back.

"Hello, Ryos," Lucy Heartfilia smiled, and Rouge's eyes widened.

"L… Lucy…" he stammered, and the blonde girl smiled, but Rouge noticed that she kept her face half-turned away from him.

"Lucy, what happened?"

"What?" she asked, and Rouge sighed, "You're keeping something from me. What is it?"

Lucy gnawed at her lip for a minute, and then said, "Promise me one thing first. Promise me that you wouldn't do something stupid."

"Who do you think I am, Sting?"

"Just promise me. I'll get the same promise from Sting."

"Fine," Rouge sighed, "I wouldn't do something stupid."

However, when Lucy fully turned towards him, Rouge began to regret making that promise.

"Who..." he started, only to be cut off by Gray's cold voice snarling, "Natsu Dragneel."

"Gray!" Lucy cried, and then sighed. Sting groaned then, and Lucy moved closer to him, pulling her hood back up.

"Sting!" she barked, and Rouge had to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing. Sting shot up with a cry of, "I'm up!" and then noticed Lucy.

"Who are you?" he demanded, and Lucy replied, "A… friend."

"Yeah?" Sting spat, "then why are you hiding your face?"

"Because you need to promise me something first."

"No way."

"Look, either you make the promise, or I don't show you my face!"

"Lucy?" Sting demanded, shocked. "What are you doing here?!"

"You really should have known better, Lucy," Rouge called, and Lucy huffed, "I know. But, Sting, I'm serious about the promise."

"Fine, fine. What do you need me to promise?"

"That you wouldn't do anything stupid when I pull the hood down," Lucy responded, and Sting scoffed, "Who do you think I am?"

"Do you promise or not?"

"Yes! I promise!"

Lucy slowly removed her hood, and Sting's eyes widened.

"Who. Hurt. You?" he hissed, and Lucy sighed, "I knew I should have summoned Leo again. Leo or Virgo."

"Anyways, we were headed for Era," Lucy explained to the Dragon Slayers quietly.

"Do you mind if we come with you?" Sting asked, and Lucy shook her head.

"Not at all," she replied, and the Dragon Slayers actually smiled.

"Thank you," Rouge said softly, and moved over to Gray, leaving Sting and Lucy alone.

Once the group got on the road, Sting walked next to Gray, and asked, "Who did that to Lucy?"

Gray's eyes burned, and hissed, "Natsu Dragneel."

"I'm going to kill him," Sting growled, and said, "Rouge and I used to know Lucy when we were kids. Then, Lucy's father met us one day, and said that she didn't want to see us anymore. After that…"

Up ahead, Rouge was talking quietly to Lucy. Sting watched, and commented, "Although, between the two of us, Rouge was the one who was completely devastated when he told us that. We joined Sabertooth shortly after that, but I never thought I'd see Lucy again."


End file.
